Tuyo
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: [AU] Mary siempre consigue lo que quiere, no importa que sea ni lo difícil que pueda ser, ella lo intenta y lo consigue, pero cuando un día, Bash se cruce por su camino, esa idea de desafío se convertirá en una enredadera y cuando Mary se de cuenta será demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.


**Título:** Tuyo.

**Autor: **Angelito97-Delena

**Rating:** +16

**Pairings: **Bash &amp; Mary

**Argumento: **[AU] Mary siempre consigue lo que quiere, no importa que sea ni lo difícil que pueda ser, ella lo intenta y lo consigue, pero cuando un día, Bash se cruce por su camino, esa idea de desafío se convertirá en una enredadera y cuando Mary se de cuenta será demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de la cadena de televisión The CW ( Stephanie SenGupta and Laurie McCarthy)

**N/A: **Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

* * *

**Tuyo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bash caminaba por el campus con un libro de texto entre sus manos, para cualquier estudiante podría pasar como un chico aplicado que en los primeros días de clase repasaba el temario, pero para las personas que realmente le conocía sabían que lo que el chico buscaba era evadirse del mundo, encerrarse en sus propios pensamientos, aferrarse como a un clavo ardiendo al pasado, si Bash era ese tipo de chico, el cual lo da todo por amor, por sus pasiones incluso rozando la locura para cuando lo perdiese todo no pudiese hacer otra cosa que vivir aferrado al dolor.

Por eso cuando cerró el libro una foto cayó al suelo de forma inocente, como si el destino hubiese elegido ese preciso momento para actuar.

Una chica de cabellos azabache corrió hasta alcanzar al muchacho, le enseñó la foto de forma natural como cuando sonríes cuando sales a la calle o saludas a tus más allegados, pero eso no era normal, no cuando todo el mundo en el campus giraron las cabezas para mirar a la chica que había decidido molestar a Bash.

La mayoría allí sabían que no debían molestar a ese francés, excepto esa pequeña muchacha salida de la nada. Lo primero que hizo Bash cuando por fin pudo reaccionar fue arrancarle la fotografía de las manos para después, acto seguido, sujetarla de la muñeca con todas sus fuerzas, una mueca de dolor se dibujó en los labios de la pequeña muchacha.

\- Aléjate de mi camino.

Tiró de ella hasta alejarla completamente de él, la chica se tambaleó pero no dio de bruces en el suelo, un grupo de chicas se acercó a ayudarla, pero la muchacha no les prestó ni la menor atención, ese idiota había llamado su atención de tal modo que sentía curiosidad por él, la misma curiosidad que siempre le traía problemas pero, ¿le importaba a caso? para nada.

\- Mantente alejada de Bash. -una muchacha de largos cabellos castaños le sonrió al ayudarla.- Es un... un alma en pena.

\- Gracias. Pero, sé lo que me hago.

\- Si tu lo dices. -le sonrió de vuelta, la alarma de su teléfono móvil le recordó que tenía clase en veinte minutos, se disculpó con las chicas y salió corriendo a su salón, recordándose así misma que había ocasiones que era mejor permanecer al margen, pero es que Bash era un reto bastante llamativo.

Mary Stuart era una chica problemática, no porque le gustase los problemas sino porque siempre estaba metida en alguno, ya fuese por voluntad propia o por casualidad como sucedía ahora. Se había criado en Francia pero era escocesa, aunque la mayor parte de su vida hubiese estado estudiando en un internado de monjas en la zona de París eso no quitaba que ella fuese una chica un tanto rebelde, desde incidentes hasta grandes accidentes había vivido y presenciado esta chica.

Por eso Bash era otro reto, un objetivo que alcanzar, en cuanto eso sucediese se cansaría e iría a buscar algo que diese un poco más de adrenalina a su cuerpo, aún recordaba al último sujeto: Francis, un chico de familia adinerada que se atrevió a decir que nunca estaría con él, lo consiguió, incluso se ganó a su madre, pero en cuanto todo eso perdió su esencia se largó de allí lo más rápido posible.

La rutina le aburría.

Y Bash parecía ser lo necesario para salirse de esa rutina que era la universidad, no sabía que iba a pasar, si iba a conseguir acercarse a él o conseguir una pelea de tres pares de narices, le importaba bien poco, pero es que necesitaba sentirse viva, ese fuego que ardía en su interior se estaba extinguiendo; y cuando Bash la tomó del brazo y clavó sus ojos turquesa en los suyos supo que eso era lo que necesitaba, el reto que su cuerpo suplicaba.

Bash sería suyo. Tiempo al tiempo.

Sus primeras clases fueron totalmente un aburrimiento, no porque no le gustase las materias sino porque una parte pequeña de ella había esperado encontrarse al famoso Bash por allí, cuando había perdido la esperanza de que eso sucediese, el profesor de su última clase le nombró.

No sabía si se trataba de él, pero saber que ambos podían cursar ocultismo provocó una oleada de placer inimaginable, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y la desesperación se vio reflejada en su pequeño rostro, ¿qué le pasaba? no lo sabía y poco le importaba, Bash y ella compartían una clase y necesitaba aferrarse a esa baza.

\- ¡Señor! -alzó la mano desesperada.- Yo podría ser su compañera.

No hacía ni diez minutos que el profesor había dicho que para aprobar ese trimestre debían hacer un trabajo por parejas sobre las religiones paganas de la historia de Europa, la sola idea le desagradó por completo, ella odiaba trabajar por grupos o por parejas, lo veía patético e innecesario pero ahora le venía caído del cielo, todo el mundo en la clase giró su rostro para observar quien era la loca que había decidido trabajar con Bash.

Una de esas cabezas le resultó ligeramente familiar.

Misma cabeza que le esperó a la salida de clase como si en vez de estar en la universidad se tratase del instituto, rodó los ojos al ver que la estaba esperando precisamente a ella.

\- Mantente alejado de él.

\- Me lo dijo antes. Si paso de su palabra más paso de la tuya.

\- Hablo en serio, no le conoces.

\- Oh, si que conozco a ese tipo de chicos. -rodó los ojos.- Se hacen los duros y los sensibles, como si el mundo en el que viviesen fuese una mierda pero luego te la meten doblada, ¡deja que me divierta!

\- ¿Divertirte? -parecía afectada, entonces lo pensó, ¿y si era una ex?

\- Mira no quiero meterme en su cama. -le dejó claro.- Solo quiero que esta adrenalina que siento desaparezca, un reto.

\- ¿Reto? -la chica aguantó la respiración unos segundos.- Mira como te atrevas a joder a mi hermano, te mato. ¿Me has oído?

¿Su hermana? La muchacha de cabellos dorados salió de allí disparada y de muy malhumor. Mary se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a averiguar más sobre Bash. Todo lo que pudiese usar a su favor.

Habían pasado un par de días, Bash no aparecía en la clase de ocultismo pero el profesor seguía poniéndole falta. Mary empezaba a hartarse, si había algo más que amaba después de un reto era ser la primera de la clase, tener un trabajo con el idiota que siempre faltaba estaba siendo un dolor de muelas, por eso en cuanto terminó la clase se acercó a la muchacha que decía ser su hermana -la cual se llamaba Kenna como había podido descubrir prestando un poco de atención.- y la paró antes de que saliese con sus amigas.

\- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a tu hermano? -antes de que protestase le enseñó las bases del trabajo, el mismo trabajo que ella debía hacer.- No pienso suspender, ni de coña.

Kenna se lo pensó unos segundos.

\- Seguramente... esté en el cementerio que hay a un par de calles de aquí.

\- ¿Cementerio?

\- ¿Qué quieres que te lo diga en otro idioma?

\- No, gracias. -la cortó.- Solo hay un cementerio, es que me sorprendió.

\- Pero no vayas a buscarle ahora, espera a la salida del cementerio, es mejor así.

\- Bueno, hasta luego Kenna.

\- Adiós.

Mary odiaba los cementerios tanto como ser el centro de atención pero algo le impulsó a adentrarse en él y buscar con sus propios ojos a Bash, no necesitó andar mucho, en la misma puerta de entrada se encontraba, acurrucado en una esquina con un ramillete de flores casi marchitas, frunció el ceño sintiéndose fuera de lugar completamente.

Si Mary necesitaba buscar algo para explicar que ese fue el momento indicado, en cuanto sus ojos vieron lo mal y destrozado que estaba ese muchacho que en esos últimos días se había vuelto su obsesión, supo que era incapaz de entretenerse con él, algo muy malo tuvo que pasarle y ella podía sentir lo mismo.

Perdió a su padre con tan solo un año de edad, su madre se tuvo que enfrentar a sus suegros con las defensas bien altas, su madre era de familia humilde y se casó con una de las figuras empresariales más importantes de Escocia, con su muerte media familia se le echó encima, tuvo que criar a su hija sola, sin ningún tipo de ayuda, tanto ella como Mary tuvieron que aguantar las miradas acusadoras de mucha gente por eso se trasladaron a Francia, por eso Mary veía todo lo que existía como un reto.

Pero ahora, era incapaz de ver a Bash como a un reto, maldita sea si es que ni le conocía, ¿cómo era posible que quisiera hacerle daño para su propia satisfacción? Bueno, no pensó lo mismo cuando se trató de Francis o de los otros, ella no pensó en las consecuencias ni mucho menos en lo que estaban viviendo simplemente se divirtió a su costa, pero ahora, con Bash era diferente es como si se viese a ella misma reflejada.

Bash tomó ese momento para alzar la cabeza de entre sus piernas, sus ojos turquesa brillaban con fuerza a causa de las lágrimas no derramadas, su rostro ligeramente magullado tenía un color cenizo, es como si se hubiese pasado demasiado tiempo en esa postura, entonces se percató de algo, la ropa que llevaba, o le gustaba demasiado o era la misma ropa que la que llevaba cuando se conocieron.

No era posible, ¿cierto?

\- Tu. -siseó con amargura desde el otro lado, Mary clavó sus ojos en los suyos.- ¿Por qué? ¿Que te he hecho?

\- Perdona... yo.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! -se incorporó de golpe, casi se cae de la impresión pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya tenía a Bash agarrándola con fuerza.- ¿Por qué...? -sollozó, las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse por su rostro con fuerza, el chico tembló hasta caerse de rodillas pero aún así mantuvo su agarre.- Porque...

La misma foto reposaba en el suelo echa pedazos.

La tomó con cuidado, aún se podía apreciar la imagen, era una muchacha hermosa.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- Porque eres mi compañero de Ocultismo. -no era la frase más original pero en su cabeza hacia gracia, Bash alzó la suya reflejando un mar de dudas.- La clase del profesor...

\- Sé que clase es. -se secó las lágrimas con fuerza, como si llorar fuese el mayor pecado del mundo, Mary podía jurar que se hizo daño al limpiarse.- ¿Qué quieres decir con compañera?

\- Pues, que tenemos que trabajar juntos. -susurró cohibida, le jodía muchísimo parecer inferior a su lado, pero es que realmente se sentía extraña, fuera de lugar en ese lugar.

Después de eso no supo de Bash hasta un sábado por la noche. Mary había decidido ir a estudiar a la biblioteca del campus cuando se cruzó en su camino un muchacho vestido de tonos oscuros pero con una sonrisa resplandeciente, le costó bastante darse cuenta de quien se trataba, no porque hubiese olvidado quien era sino porque le sorprendió esa maravillosa sonrisa.

\- ¿No tenemos un asunto pendiente, Mary?

Sabía su nombre, era estúpido pero aún así consiguió que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, asintió de forma automática y le siguió de cerca hasta la biblioteca. Estuvieron trabajando varias horas, donde lo único que se habían dicho estaba relacionado con el trabajo, habían elegido la Francia de Francisco I y María Estuarda, la verdad es que era curioso pero le gustó la idea.

Pasaron unos meses con ese ritmo, si Mary se paraba a pensarlo sabía que en realidad no podían considerarse amigos, casi no sabía nada de él, solo lo básico, que se llamaba Bash y que tenía un hermana, punto. Era raro pero se sentía bien con esa poca información,en cuanto entregaron el trabajo ambos supieron que no había nada que los atara, pero eso no hizo que no coincidieran más en la biblioteca, ni que no sacaron un momento para charlar de cualquier cosa, como el tiempo o un buen libro, ni mucho menos les impedía caminar juntos en silencio, desde la residencia donde vivía Mary hasta la cafetería y por última al salón de clases donde daban su asignatura común. Nada de eso cambió, es como si no necesitasen saber datos tontos para estar cómodos, como si solo mirándose a los ojos supiesen que estaba todo bien, que nada podía ir a mal.

Como almas gemelas.

\- ¡Mary! -la voz de Kenna la sacó de sus pensamientos, se giró para encontrarse con la muchacha a escasos metros de ella, ¿qué estaba haciendo en la zona de lenguas muertas?- Wow, como corres.

\- Ya, bueno, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Tengo clase.

\- No, aquí no. -se cruzó de brazos.- Soy muy observadora, ¿recuerdas?

\- Si, si claro que me acuerdo. Venía a decirte...

\- ¿En serio? No he hecho nada malo. -sabía que iban a hablar de Bash, con Kenna era la única conversación que tenían.- Somos amigos, o por lo menos tenemos un entendimiento.

\- Lo que sea, no importa. Si cuando te dije que te alejaras de Bash fue una forma de protegerte.

\- Si claro. -dijo irónica.- Tengo prisa.

\- Mary, hasta hace un año Bash estaba prometido con Liv, eran inseparables, como uña y carne, con solo verlos te entraban ganas de vomitar arco iris y unicornios, eran felices, lo tenían todo para parecer un cuento de hadas.

\- ¿Por qué hablas en pasado? -tragó ruidosamente, le costaba respirar, no sabía porque pero sintió un gran vacío en su interior.

\- Porque ella murió, en un accidente automovilístico.

Fue como romperle el corazón a ella, en miles de pedazos. No necesitaba escuchar el resto, sabía lo que venía ahora, no es que le molestase que Bash estuviese condenado a amar a una chica muerta, lo que le molestaba era darse cuenta que la advertencia de Kenna si que tenía sentido, se estaba enamorando del único hombre que nunca podría amarla.

Intentó fingir indiferencia, realmente lo intentó, pero fue inevitable que varias lágrimas rebeldes cayesen por sus mejillas, Kenna agachó la mirada y ella salió corriendo, alejándose de la clase de latín y pasando por delante del edificio de letras, sin darse cuenta que alguien era testigo de su huida.

\- ¡Mary! -era su voz. Maldita sea era su puta voz. No quiso girarse pero si que aceleró el paso, de tal forma que esa simple carrera se convirtió en una competición, pero al final Bash la alcanzó antes de que pudiese entrar en el autobús.- ¡MARY!

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Maldita seas! ¡Suéltame!

\- Mary tranquilízate de una puta vez. -la pateleó, gritó, gruñó e incluso intentó morderle la mano cuando quiso cubrirle la boca pero fue imposible, Bash tenía demasiada paciencia eso o es que estaba completamente loco.- ¿Se puede saber porqué corrías de esa forma? Puedes contármelo.

\- No.

\- Mary, confía en mi.

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No.

\- Como me vuelvas a decir que no vas a saber quien soy.

\- Pues sería una novedad. -dijo cortante.- Porque no sé nada de ti. -sonó más dolida de lo que debería, en cuanto Bash aflojó su agarre supo que se había dado cuenta de donde provenía su dolor.- Bash, me importas, muchísimo.

\- Yo, lo siento. -se apartó asustado.

\- Lo sé, ella es más importante que yo, siempre. -le ahorró el disgusto, porque comenzó a andar en dirección a la parada de taxis, sería más fácil desaparecer así, aunque una parte de ella esperaba que Bash fuese a por ella y le dijese que el pasado era solo eso, pasado.

Pero no pasó.

Bash fue corriendo a buscar a su hermana, no sabía porque hacía lo que hacía, pero era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía traicionado, estaba acostumbrado a no sentir nada, a dejar que los días pasasen como una forma de condenarse por haber permitido que Liv cogiese el auto esa noche, pero ahora, sentía algo diferente brotando en su interior, no podía dejar de pensar en la mirada de odio y dolor en el rostro de esa pequeñaja ni lo que eso estaba pasando a significar en su alma.

Saltó por encima de un banco y corrió como nunca para alcanzar a su hermana en la entrada de la cafetería.

\- La he perdido.

Y se derrumbó.

Bash conoció a Liv en el instituto, desde el primer día se volvieron inseparables, eran los mejores amigos, junto a ellos siempre estaba Kenna, pero cuando Oliva decidió empezar una relación con Nostredamus, Bash descubrió la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos, siempre le pasaba igual, no era hasta que iba a perder algo que le importaba cuando se daba cuenta de la realidad, era eso lo que le estaba pasando con Mary y le dolía más darse cuenta de que era capaz de amar de nuevo más que el hecho de necesitar perderla para darse cuenta, porque, eso era lo que había sucedido, ¿no? la había perdido por no ser capaz de corresponderla, o mejor dicho, por ser incapaz de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Pero, ¿era correcto, era correcto volver a amar a alguien diferente? ¿qué pasaría si aún estuviese viva Liv, sería la cosa diferente o sus sentimientos varían? Todo eso le daba un dolor de cabeza insoportable, correr a los brazos de su hermana era un consuelo, necesito más su apoyo que lo que ella pudiese decir, pero, ¿desde cuando Kenna permanece en silencio?

\- Shh, puedes amar de nuevo, no está mal. Lo prometo.

Y como un cerdo egoísta decidió hacerle caso.

Mary salió de la residencia más tarde de su hora habitual, quería estudiar en la biblioteca sin coincidir con Bash, no es que esperase que el chico diese señales de vida es que quería evitar situaciones incómodas, como que a él todo ese asunto no le importase y continuase con su vida como si nada, o peor que ahora le mirase con lástima, se aferró a sus libros con fuerza y cruzó el campus rápidamente; lo que no esperaba para nada era verle parado en la puerta del edificio con un globo en forma de corazón.

Era raro. Muy raro.

\- ¿Qué haces con eso? -sabía que se iba a arrepentir de dirigirle la palabra pero en cuanto alzó la mano y le entregó el globo con una pequeña nota todo dolor desapareció, le miró entre extrañada y sorprendida pero al final pudo más la sorpresa que el miedo o el dolor en si, tras mirar la nota supo que no entendía nada.- ¿Qué quiere decir?

\- ¿Qué pone? -le contraatacó.

\- Hablo en serio, Bash. -dobló la nota y tuvo el ademán de entregarle todo, pero el chico se negó en rotundo.- Sebastian.

\- Mira, sé que en todo lo que hago lo doy todo, por eso sé que estos meses contigo han sido la mejor cura para la muerte de Liv, has sido más que una compañera, has sido una aliada, una amiga, mi cura. Una droga. -concluyó tomando sus manos.- Lo eres todo para mi, Mary, no es que no pueda corresponderte como es debido, es que desde el primer día soy tuyo. Eso es lo que quiere decir esa nota en blanco, lo soy todo y lo soy nada junto a ti.

Estaba literalmente boquiabierta, el temblor de sus manos provocó que el globo se perdiese en el aire pero a ninguno de los dos le importó, Mary no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos que la volvían loca, que rompían todos sus esquemas, mientras que Bash se aferraba a ella, como el último ser humano del planeta. Tenía razón, el amaba con todo, lo daba absolutamente todo y eso nunca era bueno, con todo el dolor del humano rompió el contacto pero se mantuvo ahí con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Bash no puedes depender de nadie para salir a flote. -le acarició la mejilla con cariño.- Te quiero, dios, te quiero con toda mi alma, como nunca he querido a nadie, pero es por eso por lo que no puedo ser egoísta, debes aprender a sobrevivir.

\- Ayúdame.

\- No, no. No me hagas esto, ¿entendido? puedo esperarte, podemos ser amigos, pero debes aprender a amarte a ti mismo antes de amar a los demás.

\- Pero...

\- Pero nada, te quiero. -se lanzó a sus brazos, necesitaba el calor de Bash como el aire para respirar, las lágrimas cobardes cayeron por sus mejillas al sentir que con esto podía estar perdiéndolo para siempre, pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿salir con él? ¿y si luego no funcionaba? ambos tenían que aprender a vivir sin depender de otro ser humano, y será entonces cuando realmente puedan estar juntos, ¿y si no se aman después? por lo menos habrían conseguido ser capaces de vivir sin miedo. Ambos habrían podido hacer un bien en el otro, solucionar el corazón del otro. Mary cerró los ojos, queriendo absorber todo de él, hasta el último ápice, Bash miró al cielo antes de aceptar esa locura.

\- Te amo, Mary.

**FIN.**


End file.
